


that damn horse

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, crackfic, fuck that horse man, i laughed at myself, thats it its a stupid crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: It's a stupid cockblocker
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	that damn horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Horse is a Metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984193) by [dullahandame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullahandame/pseuds/dullahandame). 



> h

Fuck that horse. That horse makes no fucking sense. Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put a moving glass ass pony in the goddamn hotel room? Huh? These were the angry thoughts of Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars.

He rubbed his broken shins and ankles, sitting on the floor in agony as Kokichi laughed at him from the safety of the bed.

Who the fuck puts the horse so close to the bed anyway?!

“Shut up gremlin,” Kaito shouted, “my legs are broken!”

“You’re gonna need them amputated.”

“No!” Kaito stood up as if by magic and charged to the moving horse. He grabbed it and by the pure force of the Ultimate Astronaut, he made it stop moving.

“Damn you for cockblocking me from this stupid twink!” he then proceeded to break the innocent but very stupid fake pony’s neck. He threw it to the side and then shattered the rest of the poor thing.

Kokichi watched in fascination.

Soon all that was left was the little pole that held the pony up, glass was everywhere.

It was pressing up against his foot.

It broke his foot too.

Because this motherfucker wears fucking slippers like a dumbass.

Kaito screeched and ripped the pole from the ground.

Now there is nothing.

“That was hot,” Kokichi said, “smash me like you did the horse.”

“Damn right it was hot and damn right I will.”

The two then fucked in peace, the glass horse surrounding the bed in eternal torment.

Monokuma wept for the loss of his creation.

True despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself


End file.
